Não Apenas Um Hotel
by MariChanAJ
Summary: Crona é empregada em um Hotel afastado de tudo. Proibida de sair da área de serviço, e com uma pequena vida vazia... Um novo hóspede poderia mudar isso?  /   DeathTheKid x Female!Crona, e outros.


Espero que essa fanfiction seja bem-vinda =3

Enfim, vamos ao que interessa.

**Capítulo 1 – Em Apuros.**

**

* * *

**

Eu andei pelos corredores da área de serviço, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Maka havia acabado de me dar uma flor! Eu estava feliz, porque Maka era minha melhor amiga, entre as pessoas do Hotel... Quer dizer, Maka era a única amiga minha que tinha dinheiro para ir fazer um Colégio tão bom, e fora por isso que nos aproximamos. Nosso Hotel é bem longe de qualquer cidade, então é muito caro fazer qualquer coisa que o Hotel não ofereça. A nossa sorte é que Shinigami-sama é um homem muito bom conosco, temos várias possibilidades aqui...

Enfim.

Todo dia, quando Maka chega do Colégio, ela vai no meu quarto e bate três vezes. Ela faz questão de me ensinar, tudo que os professores haviam passado á ela, e vê prazer nisso... Á entendo muito pouco.

Eu estava indo á Copa. Lá é que meus amigos se reúnem para conversar. Tenho tido poucas chances de falar com qualquer um deles, mas me sinto feliz quando a noite cai, pois a certeza é completa: Com certeza ou encontrá-los e conversar até ficar tarde demais para isso e eu ter de ir dormir... Eu durmo mais cedo que o resto, infelizmente. Sou apenas uma 'quebra-galho' sem muita utilidade, então vou dormir mais cedo e acordo bem mais cedo também, porque caso precisem de mim, eu não posso reclamar, graças ao meu grande tempo livre.

Mas eu simplesmente não consigo dormir nem á noite, muito menos com a incômoda luz do dia serpenteando por entre os vãos da minha cortina.

– Hey Crona!

Escutei Black*Star chamando meu nome enquanto entrava na cozinha super bem equipada do Hotel Rayon, e levantei levemente minha cabeça, ainda um pouco agarrada á meu braço. A flor ainda estava em minha mão. Tsubaki era gourmet, portanto estava preparando algumas várias comidas simultaneamente, e parou só um minuto para me acenar com um sorriso encantador típico de alguém tão doce como ela.

– Oh, hum, Black*Star, Tsubaki, olá... Onde está Maka-chan?

Um risinho malicioso escapou dos lábios de Black*Star, e Tsubaki não conseguiu segurar um sorriso também. Eu pendi a cabeça, confusa. O garoto estava sentado em cima do balcão, e ele desceu dali, se encostando apenas.

– Soul e Maka saíram em um encontro! HAHA, acho que vão demorar um pouco para voltar!

– Oh...

Eu fiz uma pequena careta e me sentei por ali, segurando a flor junto á mim, quieta. Últimamente, Maka havia saído com Soul muito, e eu acabava ficando meio quieta, apenas com Tsubaki e Black*Star, pois os dois são pessoas até simpáticas, mas... Eu em sinto um pouco assustada sem Maka por perto para me ajudar.

'Triiiim, Triiiim, Triiiiim!'

Esse era o barulho irritante do telefone da Copa. Sempre que ele tocava, significava mais pedidos. Tsubaki estava quase super-ventilando de tanto trabalho, e Black*Star era segurança - SIM, ele estava cabulando trabalho naquele momento - Então eu fiquei me perguntando quem entregaria o pedido, mas enfim... Andei até o vermelho telefone antigo e o atendi.

– E-É da Copa, no que p-podemos ajudar?

– ... Copa? Ah, bem. Meu pedido está demorando um pouco mais que o normal, eu gostaria de saber se houve algum problema, ou algo assim...

– Q-Qual o Quarto?

– 1092.

– A-Apenas u-um minuto.

– Tudo bem.

Coloquei uma mão na parte de baixo do telefone antiquado, me virando com uma cara apreensiva. Sentia um pouco de dor, porque havia mordido meu lábio inferior fortemente... O quarto 1092 era uma suíte presidencial, e a sorte era que o garoto que havia atendido era um cavalheiro.

– T-Tsubaki, houve algum problema com o pedido do 1092?

Senti meu sangue gelar quando vi que Tsubaki fez uma careta.

– É que estamos com falta de serventes... Enquanto tentamos cobrir o encontro de Soul e Maka, acabamos esquecendo de que nós precisaríamos de Maka para levar pedidos... Por isso, apenas Kim e Jackie estão fazendo o trabalho.

Contrai meus ombros, sabendo que, para um hotel daquele tamanho, se apenas uma pessoa não estar presente, desencadearia muitos problemas.

– Eu... Eu... E-Eu vou fazer essa entrega, apenas porque é para o 1092, e seria problemático algum problema com a Suíte Presidencial...

Tsubaki assentiu, encorajando-me.

– Hum, S-Senhor?

– Ah, sim. Estou aqui ainda.

– Eh, houve um p-pequeno problema c-com a entrega, m-mas logo será entregue.

– Certo. Obrigada.

– E-É um prazer s-servir.

Então, desliguei o telefone, sentindo que, agora, quem estava super-ventilando era eu.

* * *

Eu bati duas vezes na porta de madeira escura, segurando uma bandeja e com as mãos tremendo de nervosismo. Ao ouvir a resposta da chave, tentei recuperar minha respiração. Não deu certo.

– Ah, aí está.

O garoto que abriu a porta... Eu acho melhor não tentar descrever, ele era simplesmente exótico. Era alguém diferente de todos que já havia visto. Ele tinha uns dois centímetros abaixo que eu, mas a simples presença e o olhar faziam eu me sentir com a metade do meu tamanho. Ele tinha o tipo de olhar indiferente, de uma cor dourada exótica com anéis. Seu cabelo tinha três listras brancas em contraste com o negro piche, e uma feição séria até um pouco tensa. Anéis nas duas mãos, e uma roupa estranha social com o símbolo do Shinigami-sama.

Soube na hora que ele era o filho do chefe. Automaticamente, eu estava em problemas enormes, e minhas mãos estavam começando á ficar molhadas como poças.

– E-E-Esse é m-mesmo o p-pedido?

Tentei gaguejar o mínimo possível, e essa foi só mais uma das várias falhas que tive durante todo o dia. O garoto me olhou com um olhar estranho, em dúvida.

– Você está bem?

– Ah, Hum, Eh, n-não.

– Quer água?

– N-não.

– Então... bem, me dê isso aqui, desça e tome algum remédio, você está bem mal.

Ele murmurou, com uma voz alarmante, pegando a bandeja da minha mão antes de eu responder. Acho que meu coração estava á mil, por estar fazendo esse tipo de coisa proibida. Eu suspirei, limpando uma gota de suor da minha testa.

– M-Me d-desculpe p-pelo t-t-transtorno.

Virei as costas, e tive a impressão de que corri uma maratona até o elevador novamente. Pude ouvir ele falar 'Que garota estranha' ás minhas costas, mas estava ocupada demais tentando lembrar como respirar.

* * *

Tá bom? Ruim? Péssimo? Lixo?

PLEASE, mande uma review e faça essa autora continuar essa história! A voz do povo, é a voz de Deus 8D

Eaquivoueu.


End file.
